


Next to you

by Rudoz_012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pregnancy, Pregnant Alex Danvers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudoz_012/pseuds/Rudoz_012
Summary: One year after Alex and Maggie break up, the special agent wanted so hard to become a mum and she tries with the artificial insemination a few weeks before Sam asks her out. What will happen? Will Alex be pregnant? How will Sam react?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's my first fanfiction here and hope you like it. My first language it's not english, so I apologize for the one hundred mistakes I had.
> 
> By the way in this fic Ruby is seven years old.

Alex decided she’ll be a mum, with or without a partner at her side, so she had been investigation about adoption and conception methods, finally she chose an artificial insemination clinic where she has been going for the preparation, the special agent keep that at a secret and only two people know about it, one was her sister Kara, she has always been a great support to her and the other was J’onn who was very excited and happy for the news and ready to help. 

Two months after all the preparations will carry out, things had change, Sam asked out Alex one night at Kara’s house, they were playing games and eating pizza, the dark hair lady was a little drunk and looked at her eyes and said “Alex Danvers I want a date with you” the special agent couldn’t say no, if she was honest with herself she always found Arias very beautiful and interesting but never thought she was into women.

Three weeks after their first date they become a ‘thing’, always trying to having lunch or dinner together, Alex picking up Ruby from school when Sam has reunions in L-Corp, watching movies the weekends at Sam’s place, to sum up spending all the time they can together and having fun with Ruby.

Now Alex is in her apartment sitting on the sofa next to her sister while holding a positive pregnancy test with the last words of Kara in mind “You have to tell Sam”. They were in silence for about five minutes until the older sister say:

“But how do I tell her I’m pregnant? We’ve only been dating for three weeks, she’ll be disappointed, she’ll think I cheated on her”

Kara puts her hand on the shoulder of her sister “Stop Alex, I’m sure Sam will not think you cheated, she knows you’re a lesbian and I know the babies don’t make in that form so you only have to explain to her that you went on an artificial insemination to have a baby five weeks ago and it come positive results. She’ll understand and if she’ll break your heart, Supergirl’ll be very angry with her”

The special agent smiles “Take it easy Supergirl, you don’t have to punch her for me, I can do it myself”

“I know, I know, but you have to be careful now” her look goes to sister’s belly "You've got a mini you inside to take care of, and you heard J’onn no more work in the field until the baby will be at least five months old”

“Don’t remind me that” Alex rolls her eyes “No more be badass on work for a while”.

The special agent phone starts ringing and both of the Danvers sisters look into the screen to see the name of 'Sam A.' on a picture of Ruby and her mother eating ice cream and smiling to the camera, Alex gulps before taking the call.

“Hey Alex!” they can’t see her but Alex would say without a doubt that she was smiling after say her name “Are you free this afternoon?, Ruby has a match and asks for you to be there, although I suppose you have work to do and it’s a bad idea to ask you this but she has been tiresome and I thought in call you”

“Of course I’ll be there, just tell me where and what time” answers Alex under the watchful eye of her little sister.

“We could pick up for you in an hour if you want” the voice of Ruby comes to the phone.

“If your mum is good with it for me is an ok” says the older Danvers before listens a yes from Sam “Well see you in an hour then guys”

“Goodbye Alex!” Ruby screams very happy.

“Goodbye” says her mum before ending the call.

“Sooo you’ve got a football match date” Kara smiles “Sam really likes you, I know that and you know it too, but I think you have to tell her soon, I mean it’s not like you can hide it much more time”.

“Are you calling me fat?”

“No! but you can’t smell a pancake without having nauseas, you don’t have to be a genius to realise that you might be pregnant”

“I’ll tell her tonight” Alex says, looking at the pregnancy test which has been kept in her hands all this time.

Kara smiles and hugs her sister “You’re going to be the best mum”.

“And you the best aunt” 

“And Eliza the best granny!” both sister laugh “You should probably tell her too, before she notices for herself and wants to kill us”

“I will I promise” Alex put her hand on her chest “On Thanksgiving, but first I have to tell Sam”

“On Thanksgiving?!” exclaim Kara “There are still two weeks left! I don’t know if I can keep this secret for too long”

“Oh Kara, you can and you will” said Alex closing halfway her eyes.

The Arias’ girls pick up Alex on time and on the journey until the improvised stadium, where the kids have the matches, Ruby was very excited talking about how hard she trained for this important match.

“If we win, and we are going to win, we’ll become champion league” exclaims Ruby from her car seat.

“That’s so cool kid” says Danvers giving her one of her best smiles, to be honest Ruby always received her best smile “Your mum and me will be encouraged you” 

Sam smiles with that last comment, even before they were a ‘thing’ Alex was always so kind and funny around her daughter, always ready to give a hand with the girl and every other stuff which disturb the CFO of L-Corp.

When they arrive at the stadium Ruby goes quickly with her friends leaving alone the two women, Sam takes a couple of folding chairs off her SUV’s trunk. The couple put the chairs sufficiently near to the football pitch to see Ruby’s playing but far from other people to have some privacy, and they sit down holding their hands.

“So how was your day?” asks the older woman “Are you sure we don’t bother you when Ruby asked you to be here?”

“As the last one hundred times you ask in the car, I’m sure you don’t bother me, I’m really happy to be with you and watch Ruby plays football, she’s really great”

“Yeah, she is” answers Sam smiling, she was really happy too to be there with Alex, she takes her cheek before kissing doing smile the special agent, when they separate they look into each other eyes and Sam notices something is wrong with Alex “What’s happen? I did something wrong” hurry up to say the woman really worried.

“No, no” Alex smiles sideway “It’s not about our relationship” says before realizing that she calls them ‘a relationship’ and Sam will not overlook that so easily.

“So we are not ‘a thing’ anymore?” she knows Alex will be suffering a little for her ‘mistake’ and she’s enjoying the older Danvers’ face “But to be honest I prefer the term ‘relationship’ if you’re agree” smiles seeing how Alex nods “And now all is cleared up, what’s wrong?” asked before the referee whistles begins the match, Sam looks into the eyes to Alex and says “Saved by the bell”

“I promise to tell you everything while we’re having dinner, I’ll treat you to” the special agent smiles and kisses her cheek before both of them pay attention to the match and Ruby.

At some point in the game Sam got up and encouraged her daughter team while Alex laughs “I never thought you were that kind of mum” she stands up next to her.

“Well I’ve got some other surprises you might like more” whispers into her ears before winking an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam have a very important talk. Plus a very interesting Thanksgiving, family reunions could be difficult sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be doing uni stuff, I really should. Anyway hope you enjoy! 
> 
> One more time, sorry for my grammatical and orthographic errors.

After the game finished the three girls went to Sam’s house but first they stopped in a chinese restaurant to buy dinner, which Alex insisted on paying. Ruby was excited after winning the match and both women were so proud of her, she even scored a goal in the last minute. The kid was really tired and after eating her dinner went directly to her bed, her mother climbed to give her a good night’s kiss and when she went down Alex was washing the dishes. 

“I think you need to tell me something”

“Well… you should probably sit down” the special agent points at the couch.

“Alex Danvers you are now scaring me” she sits down and waits until the other woman is at her side.

“I’m pregnant” lets fly so fast that if Sam hadn’t been paying attention to her she didn’t understand what she said.

The CFO looks at her in complete silence for a few seconds until she finally opens her mouth and says “What?”

“I went to a fertility clinic two months ago for starts a treatment to have a baby and I didn’t think it would work the first time, but it works… two weeks after the insemination you asked me out, and today I found out I’m pregnant” Alex explains waiting for a bad reaction from Sam but the woman only can smile from ear to ear.

“That’s fantastic Alex, I’m so happy for you, I know you always wanted to be a mum and I’m here for everything” Sam hugs Alex “I’ll be present according to you, you put the borders, you’re the boss here” smiles doing smile the special agent.

“So are you good with it? I mean I thought it could be more difficult to assimilate the news”

“Alex listen, I like you… like a lot” she starts making blush “And you said this afternoon we’re in a relationship and well sometimes the relationships have ups and downs… I mean it’s not like I think that you’re pregnant is a mishap in our relationship… I think I lost my point of view…, look what I’m trying to say it’s I like you and I want to be with you and if our future dates are changing nappies or calming the baby it’s fine for me, you know...”

The redhead woman jumps on her kissing slowly and only stopping when both of them run out of air.

“That’s a very beautiful form to shut me up” 

“You were reminding me of Kara when she starts to digress and I needed to shush you” Alex smiles before kissing her again. 

Sam laughs when they separate “I hope you don’t think of your sister while we’re kissing”

“Ugh, gross!” exclaims Alex laughing too.

“What do you think of spending the night here?”

“I would like it, I mean sleeps with you is amazing except for the kicks you slap in the middle of the night”

“I don’t kick, agent Danvers!”

“Oh you do honey”

The next morning was sunday so neither of the women need to worry about their jobs and could sleep until late if it wasn’t for Ruby who woke up very early and went directly to her mother’s room, Sam listens her enter and gets out of bed before the girl would wake up Alex, mother and daughter go down to the kitchen and start making pancakes between laughs and jokes. Ten pancakes and twenty minutes later, a sleepy Alex goes down the stairs.

“Good morning!” the Arias girls’ say at the same time, doing smile the special agent.

“Morning” Alex says before smelling the pancakes and feel like throw up the content of her stomach “Sorry…” was able to say before runs to the bathroom.

Sam follows her and stays outside next to the open door “Do you need something? A water glass?” Alex shakes her head “You’re definitely pregnant” smiles the older woman helping her to stand up when she's over.

“I can see that”

“What is be pregnant?” asked Ruby with a pancake in her hand doing the two women round and look at her “Can I be pregnant?”

“No!” exclaim both women at the same time.

“Ok” Sam does a clap “We need to talk about a few things. How are you feeling Alex? Do you think we can talk having breakfast or prefer to talk on the couch?”

“You have breakfast and I can drink a tea” 

A few minutes later the three of them were sitting in front of the kitchen island with their corresponding breakfasts, a few pancakes and a juice for Ruby, other pancakes with coffee for Sam and a tea for Alex who wasn’t really happy with her choice.

“So… Ruby” her mother calls before drinks her coffee “As you know Alex and I are dating” their hands find each other over the table and the girl noods eating a pancake “But before that Alex wanted to have a baby so she went to the doctor for, you know… make a baby”

“I know how the babies are made!” exclaims Ruby with a big smile.

“Yes, that’s right, we had that conversation a few months ago, so do you have questions?” Sam asks while she’s shaking her daughter's hair.

“Will Alex and the baby live with us? Can the baby and I be friends? What are you for the baby mum?”

“You have to ask, haven't you” Alex whispers to Sam “Well, Ruby those are a very interesting questions and I’m going to answer all of them” the special agent smiles at the girl who smiles even bigger back “First thing, for now I live in my apartment, but if your mum is agree and everything is fine between us I would like to live here with you in the future” she doesn’t know if the answer was fine for Sam but the other woman kisses her cheek and that’s a yes for her “I’m sure the baby and you will be best friends, but you have to wait a little and about what’s your mother for the baby, I think we don’t know yet…”

“It’s too soon to talk about it Ruby” says Sam “And now how about watch the cartoons?” 

“Yes!” exclaims the girl before takes Alex hand and takes her to the couch and turn on the TV, her mother follows them in complete silence.

Two weeks later things are more or less the same, except for the fact that Alex is having nauseous almost every morning, Sam always sends her a message checking how is she and trying to see her everyday, furthermore the special agent is upset with the fact that she only can do boring paperwork and Winn is starting to make questions but all of that is going to end today because it’s Thanksgiving and Alex’ll tell to her mother and friends she’s pregnant. 

The little party will be in Sam’s house after a lot of insist on it, Alex wasn’t sure about it but the CFO said it’s not a problem.

“It could be a great chance to meet your mother” 

“That’s the problem Sam!” exclaims the redhead doing laugh the older woman.

“I’m sure she’ll fall in love with me”

“I hope not” Alex smiles ironically.

Now half hour left before all the guests arrive Ruby, Sam and Alex are finishing preparing the last details, the girl lays the table while the two women are trying not to burn the turkey, when someones rings the bell, Alex and Sam look each other but before any of them could say a thing the kid runs into the door and exclaims

“Auntie Lee!”

“Ruby” Lena smiles hugging her “How are you?”

“You arrive early” says Sam getting closer to her friend, behind the CEO are Kara and a blond woman that she supposes is Alex and Kara’s mother.

“There wasn't much traffic, also I drove here from the aeroport” the last comment was saying looking directly at Kara's eyes “Because someone almost killed us twice on the way to the aeroport!”

“That car appeared from nothing!” defends herself the reporter.

“Yes, from the other side of the road Kara!” Lena rolls her eyes.

“Well mum, I think you had an interesting trip until here” the special agent smiles looking at the two women who still in a look duel.

“Kinda” smiles before looks at the CFO “Alex you aren’t going to introduce me to these beautiful woman and girl?”

“Of course..., mum this is Samantha Arias” points at Sam who is smiling and prepare for shakes hands “And this is Ruby” the girl waves her hand “Ruby, Sam this is my mother Eliza” 

“It’s nice to meet both of you finally” the older woman dismiss the shake hands and throw directly to hug Sam, who was really surprised, and Ruby “Alex talks a lot about you girls!”

“Yeah they really not need to know that”

“I think it’s cute” Sam smiles at Alex while she makes blush.

Kara checks her phone and says “Winn texted me, James and he are going to pick up J’onn and in fifteen minutes are here”

“Perfect, I think I should examine the turkey”

“You don’t know how to make a turkey right?” Lena asks her friend.

“I watched three season of Masterchef, I think I can handle it myself” Sam defends “And for now I don’t burn anything so it’s a good signal”

“If you want I can help” Eliza offers while the woman noods.

“I can’t cook but I can taste the food” a very big smile appeared on Kara’s face.

“Ruby, you and I are going to do something in the hall while the adults talk in the kitchen” the CEO winks an eye to Sam.

“I’m not a kid Lena!”

“I think Sam has some board games in somewhere”

“I know where they are!” exclaims the girl running to a bookcase.

“Now I’m listening” the reporter follows Ruby and Lena gestures a “Kids” before following the two girls.

The three women go in the kitchen and have a nice conversation, Alex was nervous about the reaction her mother could have when she met Sam but everything was fine and now Eliza is very busy talking to the CFO to realise that her daughter hasn't tasted the beer.

Fifteen minutes later the three men appear in the door, Alex welcomes them with hugs and smiles.

“We bring red wine and champagne!” exclaims James lifting the bottles.

“Fantastic” says the special agent cursing can’t drink in her mind.

“How are you?” murmurs J’onn next to her friend.

“Fine, a little nervous but fine”

“Ok, everyone to the dining room!” Sam’s head leans out from the kitchen.

“I'm hungry, I haven't eaten waiting for the turkey” says Winn before hugs Sam.

“You guys have too much hope in it”

A few moments later all the people are sitting around the big table, Eliza is leading it, next to her are Alex and J’onn, Ruby is between the martian and Kara, the girl likes the older man and J’onn is fine with the kid surround him, Kara is next to James and in front of Lena who is smiling at her and casually passing the salt without saying a word, and finally the CEO is between Winn and Sam who is holding hands with Alex under the table.

The conversation is warm and nice, in some point of this Alex stand up making everybody look at her “I need to tell you something guys” she finds blindly Sam’s hand before follows “This year has been great you know…, I have known better people who are really important for me now” winks an eye to Ruby “I’m grateful for that and I think next year we should probably put another chair around the table” Winn, James Eliza and Lena have confusion expressions in their face and before someone asks anything Alex says “Mum, I’m pregnant” the hand what is holding Sam’s hand goes to her low stomach part.

“That explains everything” murmurs Winn.

All the table is looking at Sam who is a bit overwhelmed “Don’t look at me I didn’t do anything, it’s impossible for biological reasons”

“Mum?” asks the special agent looking between her mother and Kara looking for help.

Before the blonde did something Eliza reacts hugging her older daughter “I’m happy for you!” both women sit in their respective chairs “How many weeks are you?”

“Seven” answers Alex knowing that hiding the fact that she was pregnant for seven weeks wasn’t the best idea in the world.

“Seven?! And you didn’t tell me until now! You didn’t even mention that you were looking for a clinic, oh Alexandra Danvers you’re in so much trouble!”

“Well…” begins Alex without knowing what to say, she calls her for her full name, her own mother, who knows perfectly that she hates it, in front of her friends, she knows she’s in trouble, even for a special agent like Alex her angry mother will be always her doom “Well… Kara kissed Lena in Midvale last weekend!” It was a try of defending herself, the whole table doesn’t say a word while the CEO looks very carefully at the plate and the reporter blushes more and more for moments.

“You traitor!” Kara points to her sister “It was secret! I told you in confidence”

Eliza stand up looks at her daughters and says very calm “You two, outside, now”

“I told you, you should tell her before begin the process” the blonde girl received a murderous look from her sister.

“So you knew it” her mother says “Someone more knows too? Sam? J'onn?” her youngest daughter gulps loudly “Kara I know you’re hiding information”

“I know it too” J’onn says looking at Eliza “Alex told us four months ago more or less, and we promised not to tell anyone until she was ready to told you”

“It’s fair, but girls outside” she guides her daughters until the backyard door “We need to talk”

“I hate when you say that” murmurs the redhead.

When the three Danvers disappeared through the door Lena speaks for the first time in a while “I think this is the more interesting Thanksgiving dinner I’ve ever been since my father appeared drunk one year and thrown a bottle of wine on my mother” 

All the table laughs and Sam says “I would have pay for see that”

Meanwhile in the backyard mother and daughters cross their arms Alex is the first in talk “Before you say anything mum, I owe an apologize to Kara” her sister looks at her “I fucked it, I’m sorry, you trusted me with an important thing for you and I told it to everyone”

“It’s fine, I mean I’m a little mad at you but I’ll let it go” Supergirl smiles before the special agent hugs her “But I think you should apologize to Lena too”

“I’m going to”

“I’m really happy for you both, girls” Eliza speaks honestly “But I feel like I’m away from you, from our family” her daughters shake their heads and the redhead starts crying “Oh Alex don’t cry, I’m really happy to have a grandchild, I really am” the woman hugs her older child.

“It’s the bloody hormones” sobs the special agent “I don’t want to make you feel bad or feel that you’re less, I just wanted to keep this secret because I didn’t think it actually works and I didn’t want to get my hopes up. I knew if I had told you, you would be so excited and probably start knitting little bodysuits and if I hadn’t gotten pregnant I’d be devastated” Alex crying over her mother's shoulder.

“It’s ok, it’s ok” Eliza calms her “Now you don’t have to think about that”

“Yeah, you’re going to have a baby!” exclaims Kara making laugh her sister.

“I notice that, silly” the three women merge into a hug.

The first Danvers in return to the house was Kara who seems more happy and ready to play board games, her friends were washing the dishes and keeping the leftovers in tupperware to share out among everyone.

“Sam is your turn” says while the allude gulps loudly “Don’t worry, you have her in your pocket” smiles “Both of them” murmurs to her ear before the woman goes to the backyard.

Lena smiles at Kara while the blonde moves closer “I’m really sorry for what happens before, you know…” starts to digress.

“It’s ok Kara” her hand goes to the reporter’s shoulder “I mean, it was just a kiss it wasn’t it” forced a smile.

“Yes… just a kiss” repeats the blonde.

Winn and James shake with their heads and J’onn rolls his eyes “They’re such an idiots in love” murmurs the computer expert.

Everyone is at the entrance door ready to go and saying goodbye to each other when Lena finds with the look Alex who makes a movement to talk in private and both women separate to the group.

“I think I owe you an apology” the redhead bites her lip nervously.

Although the CEO enjoys a little the moment she really has to tell the older Danvers sister she forgive her “It’s all forgotten Alex” the special agent looks surprised “I mean I was a little angry at the beginning but to be fair this was the best Thanksgiving I’ve been in a long time and I don’t want to mess up it”

“So we’re good” the darkhair noods “And… you and my sister? You have something to tell me?” Alex smirks.

“It was just a kiss” repeats Lena, she has even start thinking how more times she repeats herself that, it’ll become true “I was a little drunk and laughing at nonsense things Kara was saying and she thought if she kiss me I would shut up, that’s all, drunk stuff”

“Sure” smiles the special agent thinking how blind Lena and her sister are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to tell me what you think about the fic or just talk about the tv show I let you my twitter @rudoz_012


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex should probably pay for a psychologist for Kara.
> 
> Sam is definitely in.

Two weeks after the events of Thanksgiving Alex was worried about asking Sam if she wants to go with her to the doctor, the words of the CFO echos in her head “I’ll be present according to you, you put the borders, you’re the boss here” but what if this was a border the older woman doesn’t want to cross, the special agent knows very well that Sam will accept the offer, what she is worried about is what if she’ll accept the offer because she really wants to go with her or just because she is being polite. She gets ride of all her doubts for now just in the moment Sam appears in her apartment door with a red rose and a big smile. 

"Sorry I'm late" the woman kisses her "The meeting was so long… I swear to God if another white middle-aged man tells me how to do my job I'll kill him" 

Alex laughs "I’m going to make you forget about that stupid meeting”

Sam looks at her smirking “Is that an indecent proposal, agent Danvers?” the redhead moves closer and takes off her black blazer “Ok, this is serious now” says seeing her blazer on the floor, Alex rolls her eyes before kisses her, both of them were waiting all the day for that so the kiss was slowly but passionate and she finds herself taking off Alex’s DEO T-shirt in that moment her looks goes down to the special agent’s belly and smiles, the redhead sees sparkle Sam’s eyes, it’s not the first time they see each other without clothes but it’s the first time the older woman sees the belly grows a little, just a small curve but it is there “Someone is showing up here” she bends down and look at Alex “May I?” asks, the woman noods without knowing what she means and Sam gives a kiss near her belly button.

In that moment the special agent realises that all her doubts were for nothing, the CFO is there kneeling kissing her belly with a big smile on her face “I was wondering, do you want to come with me to the doctor’s appointment?” Sam doesn’t say a word and Alex feels like she fucked up and she tries to fix the thing quickly “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want... I just thought you could like it but you aren’t obligated to do it…”

The brunette woman stands up without stops smiling and kisses her “I would love to go with you and see this little thing” a couple of tears falls Alex’s eyes “Hey, hey don’t cry”

“You have taken so much time in answer, I thought you didn’t want to come and I fucked up!” she pushes her a bit.

"I've just been overwhelmed, I know you have a hard time trusting people and this means a lot to me" Sam smiles "I promise don't take so much time in answer next time" 

"We take your word" Alex says while her hand resting in her belly. 

"You know the baby is now like a cherry" 

"I love when you say random facts about pregnancy" the special agent kisses her cheek "You nerd" 

“I thought I’m a nerd when I’m talking about numbers and economy”

“Oh you’re a general nerd” Alex smirking. 

“Ok, fake FBI agent you’ll pay for this” the CFO raises her while laughing.

“What are you doing Sam? We’re going to fall” protests the redhead.

“I’m Kryptonian, remember? I think I can take you” says the older woman leaving her on the bed “You made an indecent proposal that we didn’t finish” they kiss.

A while later Kara is behind her sister’s door apartment and she doesn’t need to use her super audition to know what’s going on inside “Oh no no no” says the blonde covering her ears.

“Oh yeees!” exclaims her sister at the same time.

Kara discusses with herself for a while before she decides to knock on the door, after some whisperings and a loud hit her big sister opens the door simply dressed with a robe and a couple flip flops “Kara?” asks surprised.

“I come to check how you are, you left me worried about your nauseous this morning” the superhero feels like she ruined her sister’s afternoon, and she definitely didn’t need to hear a thing about what Alex was doing.

“I’m fine” answers the special agent zipping up the robe more strongly. 

One more bang was heard coming from a side of the bed and a few seconds later appears a Sam disheveled and barefoot with her trousers wrong zipped and a bra that Kara is sure it’s not from her “Have you had a nauseous attack and you haven’t tell me anything?” 

“You supposed to have to stay in the bed” Alex turns around to look at her, the CFO crosses her arms “I didn’t want to worried you, I knew the meeting was very important and you were enough nervous for worried about me too” 

“Mmm, fine, but next time, you call me” the redhead noods before give her a fast kiss “And just for the record, Kara has super audition she knew I was here”

“In fact all of the floor knew it, I’m sure they heard almost everything” Sam and Alex roll their eyes.

“Well Kara, do you want to drink something?” asks her older sister.

“Only if you promise to get dress”

“Idiot” says the special agent while Sam bends down and takes her blazer and Alex’s T-shirt and throws it to her, she catches it easily.

A few days after Kara catched them in the bed, the CFO is in her kitchen doing the breakfast when she sees the clock and exclaims “Ruby the breakfast! C’mon it's late!” the kid goes down the stairs with one of her tennis shoes in her hand “Problems with the shoes?” smiles while kneeling and helps her to tie it.

The girl takes a toast and says “Mum you have to remember that Alex has to go to the doctor to see the baby”

“Don’t worry I’ll not forget it” Sam winks to her daughter “And after the doctor’s appointment we pick you up from your training”.

“Alex too?” asks with a big smile seeing her mother noods, Sam asked her yesterday and the redhead didn’t doubt it a second, Ruby and her haven’t seen each other in a few days and the special agent is not going to lie she misses the girl more than she could imagine in a past.

After a long day in the office for Sam and another long day filling out papers at the DEO for Alex both women are in the hospital waiting for the turn of the special agent, the consulting room is empty except for another woman who is eight months pregnant, according to Sam’s calculations, and who they supposed is her husband. The redhead is trying to read a magazine which was on the table but she’s distracted because the CFO is looking at all of the posters with information.

“Can you just sit down for a moment?” asks Alex watching how the older woman takes a picture of a poster with information about the firsts months of the baby’s life. Sam does what she says and sits down next to her “Are you nervous? Because I feel like I should be the nervous one, I mean you’ve been here before”

“Yes I’ve been in your place and more nervous than you to be honest, but I don’t know if I’m going to be a good companion” explains before leaves escape a sigh.

The special agent smiles and takes her hand “You’re already the best”

A nurse comes into the room and says “Miss Danvers your turn” the couple look at each other before following the woman.

The doctor is waiting for them behind her desk, when Alex started the research about fertility clinics read a lot about gynecologist and who were the best in National City and she made a choice that it’s very proud of it, the doctor she choose is a woman very kind and hard-working, always ready for help.

“Miss Danvers I thought you’ll come with your sister” 

Alex smiles before introducing the CFO “This is Sam Arias my girlfriend” girlfriend, she still doesn’t get used to introducing Sam like that, but to be fair sounds really good.

“Nice to meet you” says the doctor “I’m Doctor Miller” both women shake hands, after that she does a movement indicating the chairs where both women sit “How are you? The nauseous still?”

“Well the nauseous is still there but almost every day in minor presence” explains the special agent in sight of the doctor.

“It’s something normal until the second semester, in about three weeks you’ll feel better” the woman writes something in her notebook and looks at the couple “Well are you ready to see the baby?”

“Yes” say both women at the same time, they stand up and are guided by the gynecologist to stretcher, Alex holds Sam’s hand after lies down in it, the CFO can’t stop smiling and Alex finds that very sweet “Could you pull up your T-shirt a little?” asks the doctor while the redhead does as she’s told leaving visible the small curve of her stomach and the gynecologist puts some gel in it “It could been a little cold” quickly turns on the monitor and focus on the little figure appears on screen “And there is the baby”

“Your little cherry” murmurs the older woman making Alex smile. 

“Do you want to hear the heartbeat?” both women nod and doctor Miller turns on the sound.

“It’s… strong” says the special agent.

“Like his mother” Sam smiles at her “Can we have pictures, please?” asks making Alex rolls her eyes but with a big smile on her face.

“Of course you can” answers the doctor before imprinting some copies.

In the moment Sam gets off her car Ruby runs into her and jumps, the CFO raises her laughing “Hey” Alex was seeing the moment between mother and daughter with a smile, the girl didn’t realise she was there until her mother says “Look who’s here too” and the kid raises her look.

“Alex!” exclaims.

“Hey kid” answers the woman before kissing her forehead.

“How is the baby?” asks while her mother puts her on the floor.

“Great, do you want to see some pictures?” Alex is looking for the envelope the doctor gives them in her bag “Here, look” 

“It’s very small” says the girl “Like… like a peanut!”

“Ok that’s new” the special agent laughs “Your mother says it’s like a cherry, you two probably have to come to terms”

“I read it on google” Sam grabs her phone and searches something “Look, the baby is like a cherry in the nine week of pregnancy” shows the screen very proud.

“Fine nerd, the cherry/peanut wants ice cream so let’s go!” exclaims the special agent.

“I want ice cream too!” Ruby highs five with the woman.

“Ice cream in the middle of December?” asks the CFO, both of them nod.

“Cravings” says Alex shrugging her shoulders “You should get used to it, I plans to eat a lot of ice cream in the next months”

Sam smiles before kissing her “Gross!” exclaims her daughter making both women smile.

“You should get used to it, I plan to kiss Alex a lot in the next months” her mother replies and Ruby rolls her eyes “You learned this from Alex doesn’t?”

“I find guilty” the redhead laughs.

Sam balances two ice cream cones and a coffee up in her hands until arrives at the table where are sitting her daughter and Alex chatting.

“Here we go, a chocolate chips ice cream for you” gives the cone to Ruby “A chocolate ice cream for you” the redhead thanks with a smile “And finally a coffee for me” the CFO sits down and take a sorbs of her paper cup, her girlfriends looks at her without saying a word “What?”

“Enjoy coffee for someone who doesn’t” the woman laughs and kisses her “You tastes like it”

“Now you have a reason to kiss me more often”

Ruby doesn’t say a word but looks between the two women with a big smile in her face while eating her ice cream.

Later that day Alex drops in Sam’s couch between the older woman and her daughter with a popcorn bowl, Ruby chooses to watch Frozen for the second time that month but neither of the women complain about it. Alex is happy around them, when they started dating almost two months ago she didn’t imagine that, things change really fast but for the first time in her life is so glad with it.

When Elsa sings Let it go the girl stands up and starts singing for her mother and the special agent “Let it go, let it go” jumps into a small table in the center of the hall.

“Be careful Ruby” says Sam while her arm is behind Alex’s shoulder.

“I could get used to it” murmurs the special agent.

“You should” answers the CFO before kisses her.

“Mum your turn!” exclaims the girl.

In a very dramatic form Sam says “The cold never bothered me anyway” and her daughter jumps to her and she tickles Ruby, the girl tries to defend herself by tickling her mother “I need help Alex!”

“Support is coming” says the redhead putting the bowl on the table and tickling the older woman.

“What!? Alex you supposed to be with me” exclaims the CFO laughing.

“Mum hates when you make tickles in her neck”

“You can’t say my weakness Ruby” jokes Sam defending herself of special agent and her own daughter. 

After a few minutes the ‘battle’ finishes and everyone focus once again in the film, this time Ruby’s head is in Alex’s shoulder and Sam is hugging her, the redhead’s hand lays in her stomach which doesn’t go unnoticed by the CFO who smiles at the scene and Alex holds her hand and resting in her stomach for the rest of the film. 

When the credits appear on the screen the older woman says “Time to bed” and her daughter tries to make pout “It’s late Ruby, so say goodnight to Alex and go to bed”

“Fine” murmurs “Can I give the baby a kiss?” asks with her best smile.

Alex couldn’t refuse that “Of course you can” answers raising the T-shirt showing her belly with a big smile. 

The girl gives a noisy kiss and whispers a "Sweet dreams" to the belly before kisses the special agent's check "Good night Alex" 

"Good night kid" smiles while she goes upstairs. 

“I’m going to make sure she’s in bed and I come back right away” says Sam while the redhead nods.

When the CFO is back finds Alex with an ultrasound in her hands “Looking at cherry?” smiles while the woman raises her eyes.

“It’s for you” the older woman raises an eyebrow “A gift for went with me to the gynecologist and buy ice cream only because I had a craving”

Sam smiles and sits down in the couch near her grabbing the ultrasound “Thank you, it goes straight to the fridge” says with proud in her voice making laugh Alex “And just for the record I’ll buy you every ice cream you want, when I was pregnant with Ruby I ate a lot of waffles”

The special agent take her hand and says in a more serious tone “I don’t want to pester you with my situation Sam, in the moment you feel it’s too much say it, promise me”

“I’m happy Alex, I really am, I know you’re capable of everything on your own, it’s one of the things I like about you, but I would like to help you if you want I want to be at your side”

Alex examines her for a moment before says “I like to have you at my side” smiles “And I think cherry likes it too”

Sam smiles before giving the belly a kiss “Hey cherry you hear what mummy says?” the special agent rolls her eyes before kiss her.

“You know the hearing isn’t develope yet right?” laughs when they separate. 

“I like to think can hear us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning I thought it could be a short fic but I've got a few ideas more and I would add other chapters. What do you think guys? I read you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is accepting the fact that maybe and only maybe Lena feels the same about her.
> 
> L-Corp christmas charity gala is more funny this year it could be because Lena added potstickers to the menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first this chapter was going to be longer but I decided to reduce it and add another one to the story in attempt of don't make this chapter too boring and long.
> 
> Hope you like it and I apologize for my mistakes.

Sam is in Alex's apartment working with her laptop while the special agent is taking a shower, Ruby is in a friend's house so they don't have to worried about her, they can have time alone for each other and the CFO has a important question to do, the Christmas charity gala that L-Corp holds every year for the children's hospital is held next week and Sam is going to ask Alex if she can formally introduce her as her girlfriend to the investors and donors, next step in their relationship. 

The redhead leaves the bathroom wearing only a white bathrobe, Sam raises her look and smiles "How was the shower?" 

"It could have been more fun with you in it" kisses her "How is the work going?" 

"It’s killing me, these weeks are so stressful" complains the older woman "But…" takes a deep breath and the special agent gives her a smile.

"What was thinking that big head of yours?" 

"As you know L-Corp is helding a Christmas charity gala for the children's hospital and of course you're invite" Alex nods listening "I was thinking if you want me to introduce you as my girlfriend to the donors I mean you don't have to, it's too soon and I understand it if you don't want" 

“You mean formalize our relationship?” Sam nods “I would love to be introduce as the girlfriend of the best CFO I know” 

“Perfect” smiles “Wait I am the only CFO you know!” Alex shrugs her shoulders laughing “You’re cruel agent Danvers”

“And do you have access to the guest list?” asks the special agent.

“Of course, why?”

“Kara…?”

“She’s invite, the first in the list”

“She’s been avoiding me since last week” Alex sits down next to the woman “I know it’s because she interrupted us and feels embarrassed”

“Yeah it was an embarrassing moment” remembers the brunette “And what are you thinking? How are you going to talk to her if she’s avoiding you?”

“CatCo you and me tomorrow” answer with a suspicious smile on her face.

“Why me?” 

“Because we need to discover what’s going on between Kara and Lena, I don’t believe the ‘it was just a kiss’ and I know you don’t too”

“You want me to keep busy Lena in L-Corp don’t you?”

“Yeah, some meeting or something and while she’s busy we’ll talk to Kara” explains Alex “Perfect plan”

“I feel like a hundred of things can go wrong” murmurs Sam winning a small slap on the back of the neck.

The next afternoon the lift stops on CatCo’s floor and the couple goes directly to Kara’s desk which is a mess of papers, notebooks, her laptop, cups of coffee and Sam could swear she saw a piece of pizza between a papers' mountain. Alex and she shared a look, the reporter was immersed herself in some research on her computer and didn’t realise the women in front of her.

“What’s going on here? It looks like a hurricane just passes” the special agent speaks making her sister raises her look.

“Wha…? What are you doing here?” asks the reporter standing up “If you’re looking for Lena she’s in some kind of meeting at L-Corp” says looking at Sam.

“I know, I made she has to be in that meeting” the CFO smiles “In fact we’re here for you”

“You’ve been avoiding me for a week” her sister was going to reject that but Alex puts herself in ‘special agent’ mode “You skipped three trainings at the DEO, cancelled sisters’ night and didn't answer my messages, and now I see your messy desk, what’s happening Kara?”

“I… I’m stressful with work, I have to write a lot of articles and I don’t have time” the reporter explained under the women’s watchful eye.

“I really think you can do better” the redhead crossed her arms.

The blonde woman squeezes her jaw “Please, don’t misunderstand me, I’m really happy with your relationship it’s just I think… I really think I won’t have what you two have…” her sister hurry up to hug her.

“Why are you saying that, Kara?” murmurs while hugging “You’re an amazing person and anyone would feel lucky to have you”

“I’m with your sister, you’re awesome” smiles Sam “All this has to do with Lena in some kind of way?” asks very carefully, she knows the risk of mentioning Lena’s name in that kind of conversation to Kara and Kara’s name to Lena in the same situation.

"I think I ruined everything when I kissed her" the blonde sits in her chair tired. 

"I don't think so" Alex smiles at her, her sister could be the most powerful person in the world but when it has to do with her personal life and more specifically with her love life she's so blind and insecure "She likes you" says with confidence in her voice. 

"How are you so sure about that?" Kara asks looking at her. 

"Because my girlfriend is her best friend too" 

“Yeah, that’s me” smiles Sam making Alex rolls her eyes “She talks a lot about you, and well she fucking bought a company for 700 million dollars, I’m pretty sure that’s some kind of ‘ask for hand in marriage’ in other countries!”

“Well you don’t know if she bought the company for me” 

“It’s true, Lena always had an interest in the media, that’s why she hates the tabloids” the sarcastic tone of Sam’s voice doesn’t go unnoticed, but the reporter doesn’t seem to be listening to her.

“But the point is she’s my best friend and my boss” Kara sighed “I can’t risk my friendship and my job at the same time”

“Oh yes because a relationship between a boss and her employee never happened before” says the CFO while her girlfriend tries to sit on the table and moves a papers’ mountain.

“Look, I think for now you should organize your desk and maybe just maybe you could tell her how you feel at the gala” smiles Alex “What do you think about this, Kara?” her sister nods without looking at her “By the way I want you tomorrow at first hour at the DEO, you have to train, and it's an order”

“Fine” says the reporter raising her look but she stops at her sister’s belly “You’re showing!” exclaims with a big smile in her face and moving close her hand to the stomach.

“Yes, someone wants to be the protagonist down there” the special agent rests her hand on her sister’s hand.

“Kara!” exclaims James from his office “I need that article you promised me an hour ago!”

“Coming!” answers the reporter looking for it in her messy desk “I’m sure is somewhere in it”

"Well I think you need to go back to work" says the older sister standing up. 

"It seems it" responds the hero with some kind of sadness in her voice "Thank you for… the surprise visit to CatCo I guess" 

Alex says goodbye and turns around followed by Sam just after the CFO looks into Kara's eyes and says "You have her in your pocket, trust me" with a little wink. 

The week passes quickly, it could be help the fact that the christmas spirit is invading National City’s streets, Alex had helped decorated the big christmas tree Sam and Ruby have in the centre of their hall and the Arias girls helped Alex decorating her not so big christmas tree in her apartment, they were two funny afternoons between christmas decorations and carols which served for a new wallpaper in special agent’s phone, it was a selfie with Ruby and Sam, the girl wore a santa’s hat smiling at camera while her mother kissed the redhead woman’s cheek.

Alex smiles at the picture they took three days ago after unblocks her phone, she sees the time and says “We’ve got about two before Sam comes” her sister nods finishing a noodles bowl.

“We’ve got enough time”

The special agent searches inside her sports backpack before getting a long black dress and looks at the reporter “Do you think if I wear this people will believe me if I say I ate too much?”

Kara laughs approaching at her “You’ll be perfect with this dress, Sam will love it”

“Which dress will you wear?” asks the older sister.

The blonde uses her super speed and appears wearing a blue dress with a heart neckline “This?” asks before disappearing and reappears seconds later with a pink dress this time with an asymmetric collar “Or this?” 

Alex took a second before answering “Blue, always go with blue” says finally and her sister smiles.

“It was what I was thinking” 

An hour and half later the CFO rings at Kara’s door, Alex puts her head out from the bathroom and says “Could you open the door? It’s Sam”

The younger sister hurries and opens seeing the older woman with a white suit and a blouse which leaves very little to the imagination “You’re amazing!” exclaims with a big smile the reporter stepping aside leaving Sam enters.

“You’re too, Kara” looks at the blue dress and nods in approval.

“You arrive early” they listen to Alex's voice from the bathroom.

“The babysitter came soon and I was ready” explains Sam “Ruby sends you a lot of kisses” 

The special agent answers with an “Aaw she’s so cute” 

“Will you finish soon?” asks in the same moment her girlfriend leaves the bathroom, the CFO is not a woman who is lost for words often but when she saw Alex with that long black dress which has a opening at thigh height she definitely forgot how to speak english and the only sound which came from her mouth was “Ah… mmm…” 

The redhead woman busts out laughing “What was that Sam?’”

“That was you’re beautiful” the older woman seems to recover her ability to talk.

“You aren’t so bad either” smiles before kissing her, she didn’t see her sister but she’s pretty sure Kara rolls her eyes.

“You two are adorable but, can we leave? Lena promised me potstickers and they’re waiting for me” explains the reporter winning a murderous look from her sister.

“The potstickers huh? I think who is waiting for you is a brunette woman with” looks at Alex “If you allow me to say it, an amazing dress” Kara makes blush “So what is the plan? Kiss her under the mistletoe? I’ve made sure there’s one in the center of the dance floor” explains the older woman with an accomplice smile.

“There is no plan” the blonde murmurs “I’m going as her friend and supporter” 

The couple nod and Sam adds “If you change idea remember the mistletoe”

The young woman rolls her eyes one more time before taking her bag and opening the door, Alex whispears to the CFO “Are you going to kiss me under the mistletoe?”

“Of course I am” smiles making her laugh.

When the trio arrive at the gala Lena was already there with James and Winn, they are chatting with another man who is his back towards the women and Sam didn’t recognize him at first. The CFO smiles at the sisters before going in, she’s holding Alex’s hand “Readys?” the Danvers sisters nod, the CEO raises her look and finds Kara easly, the reporter gasps, the woman is wearing a dark red dress which has a heart neckline, she takes a few seconds before approaching the group, her sister and Sam are already there sharing looks watching the blonde reaction. The mysterious man was Jack Spheer.

“Sammy!” exclaims when the older woman hugs him.

“I saw your name in the guest list but I thought you couldn’t come” explains Sam after the hug.

“I’ve made some arrangements to be here tonight, I missed my old friends” smiles looking at her and his ex-girlfriend “And Lena told me the food is really good so… you know me, good food and drinks, flirt with some of your donors, a perfect plan”

“Don’t flirt with my donors and investors! The last time…” Lena starts but the man cuts off her.

“The last time, your ex Andrea Rojas didn’t want to make a threesome with us” the group were in shock and Jack seemed funny.

“I know she was your ex!” exclaims Sam and the CEO rolls her eyes.

Alex, James and Winn didn’t say a thing and Kara looks at her best friend with a shy smile “Thank you Jackson” murmurs Lena.

“Don’t mention it Lee!” smiles the business man “Well, Sammy don’t you introduce us?” asks offering to shake hands with the special agent.

“Jack, this is Alex Danvers my girlfriend” says Sam while they shake their hands “Alex you heard about Jack”

“All bad I hope” smiles the man.

“Most of it” it’s the turn of Alex to smile.

The group chat a while until the guests start coming, the CEO and the CFO share a look “What about we start working Sam?” asks Lena.

“Great” she looks at Alex who noods and holds out her arm, the older woman accepts it with pleasure.

The L-Corp leader looks at her friends before says “You know the rules, have fun, eat and don’t drink too much champagne” she points to her ex boyfriend “The last one is specifically for you Jack” the man gives her an innocent look before leaving them.

A few moments after the group scatter Kara stays in the site “Lena… I…”

The woman turns around to look at her with a smile thinking what she’s going to ask “The potsickers are…” she points somewhere in the back.

“It’s not that” murmurs nervously the reporter “I just wanting to say you’re beautiful”

Lena stays quiet a few seconds and the blonde thought she ruined it “You’re too Kara” smiles looking her up and down and very grateful with her dress choice. 

“We need you over here Lee” they listen to Sam's voice from the other side of the room.

“Sorry, duty calls” she excuse herself after whispers in Kara’s ear “Find me later”

The gala is going well, the guests are having a good time and Alex excuses herself when she sees her sister alone in a corner incapable of doing anything except looking at Lena.

“What are you doing, contemplating the local beauty?” asks when she’s next to her.

The reporter blushes “No!” exclaims “I was just thinking”

“Kara I don’t know what you need to go there with two champagne glasses and offer her one” explains her older sister between whispers.

“She’s working”

“I’m pretty sure she’s not going to care if you bring her out from there” says while the CEO forces a smile meanwhile a man tells her a bad joke, the redhead woman turns around and grabs two champagne glasses from a waiter who passes, she gives them to her sister “Bring her out from that mess, Supergirl” murmurs with a smile “If you need something, Cherry and I are going to be attacking the buffet” the blonde smiles watching how her sister caresses her belly.

Kara took a deep breath before gets closer to the CEO and the man, she notices her presence almost at the instant and raises her look to smiles at her, the reporter gives quickly her the glass “I hope you don’t mind” the blonde says to the man with a fake smile while she offers her arm to Lena who accepts it and they get away from there, when they were in a prudent distance Kara murmurs “I think you needed someone gave you a hand” 

Lena just smiles before kisses her cheek and whispers into her ear “You’re my favourite” making Kara blushes once again.

Sam had finished talk with a wealthy marriage of National City and looked for Alex with her look, she smiled finding her in the buffet table deciding what to choose, she stays behind her girlfriend and says “I’ve been commented the avocado snacks are really good” the special agent turns around and smiles at her “How are our lovebirds?” asks Sam after kisses her.

Both women look for the blonde and brunette couple, Lena kisses Kara’s cheek before whispering something in her ear making her blush.

“They progress correctly” says Alex while Sam laughs, they notice Jack’s laugh really high and see how he puts his hand on Winn's shoulder “What’s going on between these two?”

The CFO shrugs her shoulders with a funny expression while James approaches them rolling his eyes “Having fun James?” asks the older woman.

The man closes halfway his eyes and asks for a whisky to a waiter “If I have to still listen to these two I need something more strong than champagne” the couple laughs “One more computing joke and I’m going to kill them”

“They aren’t flirting aren’t they?” asks Alex watching how Winn and Jack interact between each other.

“Oh yes they are” exclaims James “It seems Jack likes nerd guys”

“Yeah, he always liked them” smiles Sam “What I’m surprise is Winn likes boys too”

“He tried to flirt with Superman once” murmurs the special agent and the man facepalms while the CFO laughs.

After a short time James excuses himself when a young woman starts to look at him and invites her to a drink leaving the couple alone, the music changes to a slow melody and Sam smiles “Do you concede to me this dance?” she offers her hand in a dramatic and gentlemanly form.

“I can’t dance” murmurs Alex blushing. 

“I take you” claims with a smile while the special agent finally accepts the offer and she is guiding to the dance floor.

They move slowly at music’s ritm. At some point Sam takes down her look until the special agent's chest, she notices that and decides to bother her a little.

“My eyes are up, you know that right?” 

“Yeah” murmurs the CFO taking her time to raise her look.

“You have noticed they’ve grown up eh?” says with slyness.

“I hadn’t realised it” smiles blushing and hiding her face in Alex’s shoulder.

Most of the guests leave the gala and the couple still dancing Winn who is a bit drunk asks for a microphone to the DJ and says “It seems like someone is under the mistletoe, you know what that means Alex, kiss the woman!” while he’s recording with his phone, James is next to him trying to take the microphone off and Jack is drinking in a chair near them, Kara is eating some potstickers and Lena can’t take her eyes off of her.

The couple look up ensuring they’re under the mistletoe before look at each other and the redhead takes Sam’s face between her hands and kisses her in front of their friends, when they separate the CFO makes Alex spins and she leaves her fall until her hip height.

“This is going to be in your wedding video!” yells Winn and Kara claps.

“That’s my Sammy!” says Jack raising his drink while the couple laughs.

Lena takes a deep breath before confronting the reporter and asks “Do you want to dance with me?”

The blonde almost choked with a potsticker which is in her mouth and nods chewing “I’d love to” answers when she swallows the food and takes the hand the other woman is offering her.

The three men didn’t say a word but shared a look smiling just like Alex and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what do you think about Winn and Jack but I always thought they could be a one-night stand.
> 
> A little spoiler, next chapter is going take place in Midvale, holidays vibes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special Christmas holiday full of noisy, cute and funny moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas chapter now? Yes, I know, I'm late, sorry guys. The university consumes most of my time.  
> I've got a lot to do for college so I'm not writing in a few months, sorry again :( but I'll finish it.  
> Anyway hope you like it and don't find it boring.  
> Happy New Year! (can I still saying 'Happy New Year' in January 14th right?)
> 
> PS: Sorry for the mistakes.

This Christmas are special Alex can feel it, can feel it in the way Sam’s hand is in her thigh, she smiles at the CFO face which it’s so serious when it’s driving, she also can feel it in the christmas carols they’re listening and in the Ruby’s joy, the girl has been so excited since her mother and the special agent told her that this year they’re spending Christmas holiday at Midvale with Eliza, Kara and Lena, the last woman was hard to convince but Alex knew that she couldn’t resist to an adorable smile from her sister.

The thing is they're driving in two different cars, the Arias girls and Alex are in Sam's car while Lena and Kara are in the Lexus the CEO bought when she arrived at National City, the couple have the mission to take the christmas presents to Eliza’s house without Ruby notice it, and that’s the reason why Lena’s trunk is full of boxes with gift wrap and bows. The brunette can’t lie, she really enjoyed the afternoon she and Kara went shopping for presents, the reporter flooded her with the Christmas spirit, to the point of she even let Kara try on her a reindeer headband to match with her santa’s hat, and the blonde of course took pictures of the moment, pictures which Lena keep with affection.

The blonde was looking at the landscape pass with much speed across the window “Can you stop in the next petrol station? Please” asks “I need to go to the bathroom”

“We stopped 40 minutes ago, Kara!” exclaims Lena.

“And? I need to go to it” complains the reporter “If you had let me fly until Midvale you wouldn’t have to stop”

“What would you say to Ruby when she arrived and you’d be there?” the CEO raises an eyebrow “You flew there… on a bus!”

“Are you really still mad with me for that?” says Kara squeezing Lena’s hand which is in the gear stick.

“Not with you” murmurs “With me, I was so blind, I don’t know why I didn’t realise before!”

“It was the glasses” explains the blonde looking at her over them “Now put the indicator to turn right before you pass the petrol station”

Lena rolls her eyes but obeys her.

Sam’s SUV arrives at Eliza’s house early in the afternoon after a long trip, the blonde quickly was on her porch waiting for them to leave the car, the first in do it was Alex followed by the CFO and her daughter. Sam goes directly to take the suitcases and Ruby’s bag from the trunk while the girl, the special agent and her mother greet with hugs.

The redhead stands in profile so that Eliza sees the belly evolution.

“The baby grows!” exclaims the scientist with a big smile.

“Well I’m not sure if is only the baby or I’m becoming addicted to Sam’s food” explains Alex looking at her girlfriend who was fighting with the suitcases “She’s such a good chef”

“I only want the best for my girls” shrugs her shoulders before closing the trunk“I think that’s all” murmurs more from herself than the other women “ Ruby can you help me take your bag?” her daughter obeys her and the special agent went to take her own suitcase.

“Sam, I’m pregnant, not incapable” says when the CFO looks at her raising an eyebrow.

“And your sister and Lena?” asks Eliza after hugging her daughter's girlfriend.

“They were just behind us but they diverted to a petrol station” explains Alex getting inside the house. 

“And how are they?” asks, she know the situation between them and Kara’s doubts and indecision about take the first step.

The couple share a look before the older woman answer “Well, we could say they’re in standby, a couple of weeks ago in the gala they’re danced together and even Kara accompanied her to home, I mean Lena drove until her attic and Kara was in the copilot seat” explains Sam making laughs the Danvers women “And in Lena’s words when they went up to her apartment Kara was so nervous that they say goodbye soon and she smack herself with the lift, but nothing more happens”

“She really likes her” murmurs Eliza with a smile.

“Mum” says Ruby calling Sam “I’m worried about how Santa’ll know that we’re spending Christmas here”

“You don’t have to worry Santa knows it” explains the CFO “Remember when we moved to National City?” the girls nods “Santa knew it and I’m sure he knows you’re spending Christmas in Midvale”

“Also” details Eliza “We’ve got a signal!” points at the big hall window where it has a kid drawing with a clumsy handwriting ‘Santa stops here!’ “Alex did it when she was 4 years old, and he never forgets our house”

“Cool!” exclaims the kid.

“Cute” murmurs Sam smiling, she knew she would learn a lot of things about Alex’s childhood in the moment she agreed to spend Christmas in the Danvers’ house, and she’s not going to lie, she'll enjoy every minute of that.

“I can’t believe you still put it up every Christmas” says the special agent rolling her eyes.

“How will Santa know if I don’t put up it?” asks her mother with a smile.

An hour later Lena’s car arrives and everyone is expecting them on the porch, the couple leave the car and Kara waves at her family before helping Lena with the suitcases which are in the back seats.

“Why did it take you so long?” asks Alex approaching them.

“Ask your sister, she had felt the imperious need to stop in the petrol station to go to the bathroom for the third time on the route and buy chips” explains the CEO while Kara avoids her look.

“And Lena didn’t allow me to eat it in the car so she had to wait until I finished the chips in the parking with the cold wind”exaggerates the story like she mattered the weather.

“You were going to leave me the floor full of crumbs” exclaims the brunette. 

“I don’t know why you are complaining about it when you have eaten chips too!” 

“Just one Kara, one!”

“One more of what I eat your kale”

"You don't like green things" 

"I like green things!" murmurs the reporter before feels Alex’s look in her back.

"Name one" Lena challenges her while everyone is silent and the redhead woman expects her sister's answer because she knows one green thing Kara loves. 

The reporter looks at her boss in the eyes before answer “It’s true I don’t like green things”

“I told you!” exclaims Lena and the older Danvers sister rolls her eyes.

“Are you sure they aren’t married in secret and they are tricking us?” asks Eliza while the two women are still argumenting.

"Well they're like a marriage but without the funny part" murmurs Sam with a smile.

"What is the funny part of being married?" the curious voice of Ruby appears behind them and her mother gulp.

The blonde looks at Ruby with an affectionate smile “What do you think about making a hot chocolate while your mum helps your aunt Lena and Kara with the suitcases?” 

“Yes!” yells the girl running to the house.

“Thanks” the CFO whispers before Eliza leaves them.

Lena and Kara still argumenting about the chips and the kale “We should have adopted a dog” says Alex crossing her arms over her stomach.

“I heard you!” exclaims her sister giving her a murderous look.

“That’s the whole point” she answers with a sly smile.

“This is going to be a long week” sighs the older woman before helping her friends with the suitcases and presents.

After hide all the presents in the garage Sam and Lena go to take a hot chocolate with Eliza and Ruby in the kitchen, Kara wants it too but her sister’s hand in her arm stops her, making turn around, Alex looks at her before say “Why you didn’t tell her you like her green eyes?” her sister sighs “You lost a wonderful opportunity”

"Everyone was looking at us" the blonde murmurs.

"Well if you didn't behave like a married couple!” 

“But…” she was going to complain when the CEO appeared behind her and the redhead woman made a sign to hush her.

“Are you coming?” asks the brunette and Kara smiles at her before nodding, both of sisters follow her to the kitchen.

“Alex I made you a hot chocolate!” exclaims Ruby when the special agent, her sister and the CEO come in the kitchen “Eliza helped too but I chose the mug” explains while giving it to her.

“Thank you kid” says Alex before kisses her forehead “You’re the best”

Sam smiles to the scene she really loves these little moments between them, their dynamic, she really appreciate the way Alex dealt with her daughter before the relationship but now her heart melts everytime they share a moment like that, her girlfriend’s mother pulls her out of her thoughts when says “Lena, Kara your mugs” passes the mugs to the women.

“Thank you” answers at the same time both of them.

“Well and how are you going to sleep?” asks Eliza and her younger daughter almost choked with a hot chocolate sip, Lena looks at her raising an eyebrow and the reporter tries to conceal failing, Alex and Sam hide a smile while they drink the mugs' contents.

“Eliza and I are going to sleep together!” exclaims a very excited Ruby “Her bed is so big”

The CFO opens her eyes with surprise “Wait, what? We talked about that, you’re sleeping with Alex and I’m sleeping in the couch”

“Nobody have to sleep in the couch” says Eliza “Ruby’s sleeping in my bedroom, don’t worry”

“And you sleep with me” the special agent kisses her cheek “We’re going to be a bit stick to each other, so don’t kick”

“I don’t kick!” complains the older woman making the rest laugh, she looks at Lena closing halfway her eyes “And you and Kara in which bed are you going to sleep?”

The blonde saves her best friend when she doesn’t know how to answer that “She’s sleeping in my bed and I’m going to sleep in Jeremiah’s air mattress” explains while the CEO shakes her head.

“She’s sleeping in her bed and I in the air mattress” corrects the brunette.

“You’re the guest here, you’re sleeping in a real mattress” 

Lena rolls her eyes “At least let me help you swell it” Kara accepts it and both of them went upstairs.

“Five bucks they’re sleeping in the same bed before New Year’s Eve” murmurs Alex drinking her hot chocolate.

“Done” says Eliza and Sam at the same time.

"Mum are you betting on your daughter's love life?" asks with a false offense.

"Said like that sounds horrible" answers her mother making the women laugh. 

Next day is Christmas’ Eve and Alex asks her younger sister to buy some things they need for Christmas dinner, she accepted since she didn’t have to do anything important, the special agent gave her a list with the things she had to buy, the reporter and Sam laughed when they read ‘ice cream’ in the first place and the redhead woman gave them her murderous look.

Lena would have liked to go with Kara but she had to do some work and she stayed in front of her laptop all day, in some point of the afternoon she is alone in the house, Eliza, Ruby, Alex and Sam are gone, they said they’re going to walk, “It’s good for the baby, and we need to tired Ruby, for tonight” remembers the CEO the voice of her best friend from the door, she knows that, but she really thinks is just a way to make Kara and she have some time together.

A while later the blonde comes to the house full with bags “Honey I’m home” yells, the brunette, who is in the couch, turns around raising an eyebrow questioning “Sorry” murmurs nervously “It’s a joke Alex and I do” 

“It’s ok” smiles Lena “You should keep the things in the kitchen” points at the bags while her friend nods but doesn’t move looking at her for a few seconds.

“Kitchen, right” murmurs before going into it, after some minutes she’s back “This is very quiet, where’s everyone?” asks sitting next to her friend.

“They’re going out for a walk” explains the brunette “Apparently it’s good for the pregnancy” Kara seems satisfied with the explanation.

During a few minutes they didn’t say anything until the reporter breaks the silence “And… Lena”

“Tell me”

“Nothing, I thought it better”

“Tell me Kara, what’s wrong?” insists the woman.

“We’ve never talked about babies” murmurs.

The CEO was shocked but didn’t let her friend notice it “Well… it’s a bit soon for that Kara, I didn’t know we’re in that point” jokes making her friend blush.

“I mean…” murmurs nervously “Alex pregnant make me think about babies and that kind of stuff… you know, I mean I never consider it before but now I think it’s a possibility in the future and I wanted to know what you think about it ” speaks so quickly that if she wasn’t kryptonian she would have asphyxiate.

Lena looks at her for a few seconds thinking about what she was going to answer “What I think about babies? or what I think about you having a baby?” stresses the ‘you’.

“Babies in general”

“They’re noises and cute I guess” she bites her lower lip “Like you”

The blonde opens her mouth a couple of times before she was able to speak “You… you just called me cute?”

“Most noisy” smiles “But I’m not going to lie, maybe you’re cute”

“Maybe?” asks the reporter in a dramatic way “I’m cute Lena, and you know it”

The CEO rolls her eyes “You’re a kid Kara” 

Her friend smiles and she couldn’t avoid smiling back, they were in a confort silence for a while just the two of them no work, no emergencies, no big sisters or friends with a thousand questions about why they didn’t take the next step, just them in her own ritme. 

“I lied yesterday” murmurs Kara making the brunette frown “I like one green thing, but it’s not food”

“Surprise me” answered Lena with a curious look.

Supergirl takes a deep breath before saying “I really like your eyes” at first the woman didn’t move or say anything “I've screwed it up, right?” murmurs downcast, the CEO hurries to shake her head and puts her finger in Kara’s chin making the blonde look at her.

“We’re so close, just do it” thought Lena before a little brunette swirl jumped on her.

“Auntie Lee! Kara!” exclaims Ruby, the woman smiles at her and Kara sighs before high five with the kid.

“Do we interrupt something?” asks Sam, the three adult women are still on the door.

“No” lied the blonde and brunette at the same time.

“Are you sure?” Alex raises an eyebrow.

“Pretty sure” answers her sister “We were going to make dinner” says walking to the kitchen, a few moments later her head appears in the door “By the way, what are we having dinner?”

Lena laughs, Eliza walks to the kitchen smiling and the couple roll their eyes.

The next morning was Christmas and the first to wake up was Ruby, she was really excited the night before and her mother took one and half hours to convince her to sleep because if she wasn’t sleeping Santa didn’t give them the presents. The kid gets out of bed without wake Eliza, and puts her head out the stairs handrail for see the Christmas tree low part full of presents she has a big smile in her face, she feels a hand in her back and turns around to find Alex.

“It seems Santa came” whispers the special agent with a smile.

“Can we open the presents? Please please” asks with an innocent look.

“First we have to wake up the sleepies” says watching Ruby running into Kara’s and hers room.

“Santa came! Santa came!” exclaims the girl jumping into Alex’s bed, her mother opens an eye before smiling “Santa came!” repeats the kid again.

The redhead was watching the scene from the room’s door, her sister murmurs something incomprehensible from her air mastrees and Lena sits in the bed.

“What time is it?” asks Kara covering her head with her blanket.

“Time to open the presents” answers her older sister “Come on, I want you downstairs in two minutes”

It wasn’t two minutes, it was five minutes and a serious look from Lena to take Kara out of the bed but the five women and Ruby are now sits around the tree, the kid is trying not to open every gift she has in her field of view and Sam gives to her a big box with a red gift wrap and a label in which could read ‘To: Ruby From: Santa’ the girl takes the gift and rips the wrap letting see a science kit for children.

“Cool” exclaims “I can be a scientist like auntie Lee” the adults laugh and her mother and the CEO share a look.

“Now is Kara’s turn” says the special agent giving a rectangular form packet to her sister.

“I think these aren’t poptickers” murmurs the blonde before rip it and reads the book’s cover “Ultimate guide for be a cool aunt” raises an eyebrow “I’m going to be a cool aunt!”

“We can confirm it after you read it” Alex smiles.

“Santa is really funny” murmurs her younger sister “I think it’s Lena’s turn” the blonde hurries and takes a thin and rectangular black box and gives it to the CEO with a big smile.

The woman takes it “Thank you” murmurs, when she opens it smiles, it was a weekly planner, hardcover and black with her initials in a silver tone.

“New year, new planner” whispers Kara in her ear making her smile.

“Who 's next? Mum, Sam?” asks the special agent omitting the looks her sister and Lena are sharing.

“Sam” answers Eliza while the woman takes a soft package and tries to guess what is inside.

“It’s clothes, it’s definitely clothes” says while ripped the wrap and raises an eyebrow when she takes a grey two pieces suit out “This is so cool” smiles looking at Alex, that present has her name in all of it, she always says when Sam wears suits she seems kinda bossy and hot, the older woman laughs every time she mentions it and shakes her head. 

The older blonde takes a big box with a big green bow and puts it between her oldest daughter's legs “I think it’s your turn” the four women look very attentive to the redhead woman who is a bit lost while Ruby is trying to read the instructions of her new science kit in silence.

“What 's this?” asks frowning.

“Apparently Santa wanted to make you and cherry a couple of gifts” her girlfriend smiles and she opens the box revealing a cuddly toy of a brontosaurus, Kara, thought the special agent before taking it, and smiles at her sister, the next thing are three bodysuits that she can guess which one choose each of them, Sam, without a doubt, chose a very colorful bodysuit with numbers in all, she's really a numbers nerd, Lena one with little atoms in differents colors and finally Kara chose one of dinosaurs, it couldn’t be another way, she loves them, and at the bottom of the box were a pacifier, a couple of baby’s bottle and a set of whites sheets that Alex recognise like her owns of when she was a baby.

“I had to behave very well this year, I think Santa gifted too much” murmurs trying not to cry, she thought she finally had her hormones under control but apparently she’s wrong.

The CFO kisses her cheek before murmurs “You deserve all of this”

“Eliza” calls her younger daughter pointing at a small packet which is in a corner of the tree. 

When she opens it smiles at her daughters, they bought her a calligraphy set, not much people know that one of her passions is the calligraphy, Jeremiah gifted her a fountain pen for their first relationship anniversary which she keeps with care and affection, the set is form for a fountain pen, three differents inks and a pen. When the girls were teenagers she enjoyed teaching them how to write with a fountain pen, how to improve their handwriting even knowing it’s not the most fascinating thing a two teenagers wanted to do, but they were always ready to spend time with her mother.

After the first round of gifts they opened the rest, Ruby was very happy, Santa gave her a football ball, a LEGO set and a couple of books of her favourite saga, Kara got a new board game and three shirts which Lena can’t wait to see her wearing them, Alex and Sam a relaxing weekend in a spa, a mini tactic torch which the reporter saw in the special agent’s board in Pinterest and an elegant briefcase for the CFO, finally Eliza and Lena got an interesting books about science and economy and a selection of the best teas in the world, or that is what the box says, the CEO has to taste them to confirm it. 

When the brunette accepted to spend the Christmas in Midvale didn’t imagine she was going to have presents except for Kara’s gift, because she was always so attentive and wanted to feel her like her own home, although to be honest, that was better than her own home, Christmas at the Luthor’s home never be the idyllic picture people imagine when think about Christmas, it was always a chaotic but also planned minute by minute morning in were Lex and Lena act like they didn’t hear their parents argue in the corner of the big hall while they’re opening their presents. So yes, she was really grateful to be there in that moment, to spend time with the people she really loves, ones more than others but that’s a conversation for another day.

Everyone went to have breakfast at the kitchen except the couple who standing in front of the tree a bit longer, just the two of them in a silence which breaks Sam “I’ve got one more present for you” the special agent looks at her raising an eyebrow and the woman went directly to her coat which was hang in coat stand in the entrance, when she returns Alex saw a black box in her hands “Hope you like it” murmurs the older woman before open it in front of her “I didn’t know if you’re a diamond girl, and your sister wasn’t a great help so I decide for a crystal, if you don’t like it we can change it, it’s not a problem” she was starting to digress and her girlfriend hushes her with a kiss.

“It’s perfect Sam” answered the redhead with a smile “I love the necklace” it was a simple and little crystal with a silver chain not very long, enough to end at clavicle height “Can you help me put it on?” asks before the CFO gently puts the chain around her neck and zip it.

“Now you can remember me when you see it”

“How can I be able to do that if I never stop thinking about you?” whispers, that was the moment Alex realised if that ended she would be wallowed in misery, her feelings for the older woman are more strong than what she thought.

Sam hugs her in silence, it was a comfortable silence until Kara enters the living room “Alex” calls her “Eliza asks if you want pancakes” the couple separate and the special agent rolls her eyes in her sister's direction “Sorry” murmurs putting a grimace.

“It’s fine” says the CFO “We’d love to eat a few pancakes, thank you Kara” the reporter nods before leaving the room “You two, are you ready to have breakfast?” asks with a smile caressing the special agent belly.

“Always” answers before hugs her again, the older woman doesn’t expect it but she answers satisfied and kisses her red hair.

That same afternoon Ruby and Sam are playing football in rear garden with an improvised goal made of the CFO’s shoes, the kid is trying to take the ball from her mother when Alex and Kara go outside and the older woman does a couple of flicks ups trying to impress her girlfriend, the special agent smiles and her sister asks “Where did you learn that tricks?”

“Yeah, they’re really good” adds Alex.

“Collage” answers Sam “I played football during the first two years”

“Why did you stop?” asks the reporter.

The woman looked at her daughter for a moment before answers “I couldn’t with everything, studies, football, my part-time job and in that time I met a boy, I had to leave something”

Alex was pensive “Football huh? I always thought about you like a cheerleader girl” the CFO raises an eyebrow “I mean… look at that legs” says with a cheeky smile.

“I remind you we are still in children’s programming hours” whispers her sister points at Ruby who’s playing with the ball unaware of what’s happening.

“You never told me about your college time” says the redhead woman.

“You neither” shrugs her girlfriend “Did you practise any sport? Basketball maybe? Swimming? Tell me you were in the swim team”

“I was in the science program” 

Sam smiles “Of course you were” murmurs before kissing her.

The blonde rolls her eyes and joins Ruby playing football, or at least trying it, leaving the couple alone.

The days pass and everyone seem to be enjoying that holidays, Eliza was really happy with the atmosphere in the house, it was noisy but in the good meaning, of course there were moments of frustration, normally caused by Kara or Alex spending too much time in the bathroom or not agreeing in what film are that night watching, but in general it was good having the house full again, regarding Ruby, Sam and Alex everything was fine, they were having so much fun together and making new memories, Lena and Kara was another story, they hadn’t practically any time alone, always was around Eliza talking, Ruby asking something impossible or wanting to play with them, and when they weren’t Ruby and Eliza it was Sam talking about work or Alex telling her sister about what was happening in National City and when they weren’t any of them, Kara and Lena simply talk about silly things or look at each other without saying a word, that last it’s what’s happening right now.

It’s a cold night in Midvale and they’re the only awake, they’re sitting in the garden seeing the stars in silence until the reporter murmurs “Do you want to go to fly?”

The CEO looks at her confused “Right now?”

“Yeah” answers with a smile “I want to show you a place, it’s a special place, Alex and I used to go when we were teenagers” explains while her eyes sparkle in a special form.

Lena couldn’t never say no to her friend and lot less when she’s looking at her like that “Only with a condition” Kara’s smile grows “You don’t go fast”

“You put the rhythm” says standing up and helping her, when both of them were standing the blonde puts her hands around the brunette’s waist and tries to hide her blush “Is it fine?” asks avoiding eye contact.

“Yes” murmurs Lena feeling how they’re floating a few feet from the floor.

“Don’t look down” warns before rising more and more. 

Minutes later they’re landing in a remote hill from where the stars are more bright, the CEO doesn’t separate in that moment and hugs Kara for a few seconds more and the woman enjoys that, just the two of them without any external distraction.

When Lena separates they smile at each other and the reporter can see a little blush in her friend “Well, are you going to tell me why we’re here?”

The blonde looks at the sky before answers “The stars are more bright here” her looks goes back to Lena’s eyes “I liked to come here and see the stars thinking about Krypton or escaped home with Alex because we made very angry Eliza that day”

The CEO smiles “You were a problematic teenager, I never thought about you like that!” jokes.

“I wasn’t problematic, I was just trying to make a space for myself in this new planet”

“I was just kidding, Kara”

No one said anything more until the brunette had a chill and the superhero knew that was the signal to go back to the house and specifically to a warm bed. 

Alex was awake, sitting in the middle of the bed waiting for her sister and Lena came back from their night fly while Sam’s on the side of the bed trying to sleep. “Of course she had to fly in the middle of the night with Lena” thought the special agent rolling her eyes.

Minutes later Kara and Lena go into the bedroom through the window and the blonde can see in the dark her sister crossed arms and with a serious look on her face.

“Flying in Midvale with civilian clothes” Alex’s tone of voice is serious “Great, Kara! People could see you”

The reporter was going to contradict her when the CFO moved a little and lost the equilibrium falling to the floor “Your girlfriend falls a lot from the bed”says instead of refuting her sister’s words.

Sam leans out looking at her “When you have to sleep with a three months pregnant woman who needs the whole bed we’ll talk”

The redhead raises her eyebrow in her direction “Excuse me?”

“You’re in trouble Sam” murmurs Lena who’s still next to her friend in front of the window.

Kara shushes the three women with a gesture “Oh Rao” murmurs “Eliza’s coming” in that moment the CFO gets into bed and the reporter pushes Lena to her bed “Everyone act normal” Alex rolls her eyes.

“Kara Danvers you know the rules!” exclaims her mother turning on the light, the blonde was sitting in the air mattress looking at her with her best innocent look “Don’t put that look, it doesn’t have any effect on me and you know it”

“But…” murmurs the reporter “I wanted to show Lena the hill”

“And you couldn’t take the car or wait until the morning and walk up, couldn’t you?” pinched the bridge of her nose “I’m just worried, someone could recognize you” her voice tone it isn’t irritation is worry and her daughter feels that.

“I’m sorry, it’s not going to happen again” 

“It better be that way, young lady” says Eliza before turns around “Now everyone go to sleep please”

“Yes, ma’am” murmurs her younger daughter making her mother look at her.

“Try again” 

“Yes, mum”

“Better” answers Eliza before turning off the light and leaving the bedroom.

When they make sure the older blonde went to her own bedroom Alex looks at her sister and says “I can’t believe you flew in the middle of the night”

“Are you jealous?” asks Kara smiling.

“What? No” the special agent throws a pillow to her sister and she avoids it with ease.

“You sound jealous” murmurs trying to get into the bed.

“Fuck off, Kara” says Alex making laughs the superhero.

“You really sound jealous” whispers Sam into her girlfriend’s ear.

“You really want to sleep on the couch tonight” answers the special agent with a murderous look and the CFO chooses to cover herself with the blanket and not say a word more.

“Kara” murmurs Lena when the woman was covering with another blanket “You can sleep with me”

“But I don’t want to disturb you” whispers the reporter “We’re not going to have enough space in the bed…”

“Come on Kara, we were hugging ten minutes ago!” exclaims between whispers the CEO and the blonde accepts climbing into the bed while Lena sets herself aside. 

Sam and Alex share a knowing look before falling asleep.

The night after, Sam goes down the stairs looking for a water glass and finds Alex in the kitchen with her back turned and an ice cream tub in her hands, the older woman smiles “Hey!” says making the special agent turns around “Craving after dinner?”

“Yes” murmurs after taking a spoonful while the woman moves closer to her and gives a kiss.

“Vanilla?” asks laughing and Alex nods “I prefer Alex’s flavour” says making the woman giggles and she kisses her.

They separate to catch their breath and quickly the special agent kisses the CFO again and again and Sam laughs when they separate one more time before rushes to kiss her.

The last time they separate Alex asks “Are there kisses for the baby?” while the older woman smiles with a sparkle in her look.

“Yes there are” answers before kneeling “How are you doing buddy?” murmurs to the special agent’s belly before giving a loud kiss near the belly button making Alex laugh.

"Buddy?" asks raising an eyebrow.

"He's my buddy" shrugs her shoulders.

"Or she" 

"Or she" repeated Sam before giving the redhead woman’s belly another kiss and after that getting up and kissing her. 

“I need you” whispers into the CFO’s ear “And now” climbs into the countertop.

“Now?” asks shaking her head “Not here Alex, I can’t” murmurs Sam.

“Why? we’re the only awake” she answers “And this time is true, everyone is sleeping”

Sam shakes her head one more time “Not with your mother in the house, I can’t be the woman who fucked her daughter in the kitchen while she was sleeping upstairs!” exclaims “And Ruby is upstairs too, it’s impossible”

“You’re a coward” Alex puts a cheeky smile, she knew she was challenging her and if the special agent learnt something about Sam in the time they were dating is don’t dare to challenge her.

The CFO raises an eyebrow before says “Fine, you win, but we’re doing it at my way, take your coat”

“What?”

“We’re leaving” explains the woman looking for her car keys “No one say nothing about a hill or view point” murmurs while grabbing the coats “I don’t know, you’re from here, you’re guiding”

“You’re mad” smiles Alex following her to the car.

“Nobody calls me coward, Agent Danvers”

One day left until New Year’s Eve Alex is relaxing sitting in the garden with a cup of tea when she notices her mother’s presence “Hey” murmurs while Eliza is going to sit in the garden chair next to her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I need some peace” answers her daughter “Lena and Sam are in a meeting via skype in the bedroom, Ruby and Kara are playing very noisy with the lightsaber in the living room” explains before take a slip of her tea “I just really needed some quiet time”

“A meeting one day before New Year’s Eve?” asks the blonde with surprise in her voice.

“L-Corp” the special agent limits to say shrugging her shoulders.

“That two work too much” murmurs her mother.

“Yeah, but I guess Sam can say the same about me”

“She’s a great woman Alex” Eliza looks at her daughter smiling, she really feels that and is glad seeing how happy her daughter is around her.

“I know mum, I know” the special agent feels blush and looks the other way, she’s lucky to have the CFO and her daughter in her life and she knows it, and knowing her mother thinks she’s great makes Alex feel good and relaxed.

Sam is on the porch looking at mother and daughter share a hug, when they separate Eliza notices her presence and the CFO hurries to say “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, I’m leaving you two alone” answers with a smile the older woman before standing up and goes inside the house.

“How was the meeting?” asks Alex indicating the woman to sit next to her.

“Boring” answers her with a smile “I was thinking about the other night” the special agent raises an eyebrow “It was really fun, I’m wondering if we could repeat” the cheeky’s tone didn’t go unnoticed for Alex.

“Mmm… it’s a really tempting offer” murmurs the redhead woman before kissing her, when they separate Ruby appears wearing a red blanket as a cape and a lightsaber in her hands.

“Look mum, Alex!” exclaims the kid “I’m like Supergirl but more cool!” 

“I’m sure Supergirl would love to hear you say that” laughs Alex “It’s awesome your cape!”

“So cool Ruby” says Sam with a smile bringing closer her daughter “Are you going to show Alex the tricks Kara taught you with the lightsaber?” asks while Ruby nods very excitedly.

“Tricks?” asks the special agent smiling.

“Yes!” exclaims the girl putting on guard position “And now I can attack like this” says while she gives a step ahead with the lightsaber grips with force.

“Good movements!” Alex smiles thinking that the same movements she taught her sister a few years ago.

“Do you think I would be a good jedi?”

“I think you would be the best” the special agent kisses the girl’s cheek “By the way, did you know that lightsaber was mine?” Ruby nods with a smile.

“And you call me a nerd!” exclaims Sam while Alex smiles.

New Years’ Eve came and with it the ending of their holidays, the next day Kara, Alex, Lena, Ruby and Sam are coming back to National City, but for now they’re just enjoying dinner with Eliza. Five hours left until New Year and Lena’s still thinking about how she hadn’t make any movements with Kara, any time she tried a voice in her head said “Don’t, don’t ruin your friendship”, sometime it wasn’t voice it was Sam asking something, Eliza offering food or Ruby demanding attention, she isn’t going to complain about it, she loves her niece and spend time with her but the truth is the girl chooses the best situation for demanding time for herself. The CEO is very serious at the table and her expression doesn’t go unnoticed by the reporter.

“Are you ok Lena?” asks Kara with an affection smile.

“Yes, yes, I was just thinking” answers smiling at her.

“Fine, could you pass me the potato paste please?”

“It’s the third time you repeat it” says Alex while her sister sticks out her tongue.

“Girls” murmurs Eliza rolling her eyes.

“Can I repeat potato paste?” Ruby asks looking at her mother who nods and the reporter pushes some in her plate “Thanks Kara” the girl gives her one og her best smiles.

“You’re welcome!”

“What’s the plan until midnight?” asks Sam before slips from her wine glass.

The Danvers’ sisters share a look and the special agent says “Board games competition” 

“The winner takes a chocolate box Eliza has in the lander and, if it’s not Ruby or Alex who wins, a whiskey bottle” explains Kara.

“Don’t touch a sore spot” murmurs her sister making laugh the rest and the CFO kisses her cheek.

Kara won the competition, if you ask Alex and Lena it's because she cheated while she swears over and over she won fairly anyway she shares the chocolates and gives the bottle to Lena who accepted with a smile. There are a few minutes before midnight and the CEO gets out of the garden after says she needs some fresh air, the special agent moves out the way her sister who is with Eliza and Ruby for a private talk.

“Lena is outside” says Alex and the reporter nods as though was the most obvious thing “There are two minutes before New Year” cheeks her watch “I think you should go with her, no one should start the year alone” Kara nods again smiling and feeling sure of herself.

The blonde is about to leave the living room when she turns around and looks at her older sister “Thanks” says, the special agent winks.

Sam sees how Kara goes outside and looks at her girlfriend “Trying to get that two together?”

“Sooner or later they’re going to be” answers Alex.

“I hope soon” murmurs the older woman attracting the special agent to kiss her.

“It’s not midnight yet” 

“Just a minute” says watching the countdown in the TV.

Eliza is sharing champagne glasses and says “Without alcohol”

“Can I, mum?” asks Ruby before taking the glass and her mother nods.

“It starts!” exclaims Alex and the four says the countdown out loud, when they finished, the special agent kisses Sam and hugs her mother, Ruby kisses her cheek and the CFO kisses the girl’s head, after that they toast.

“What are your sister and Lena doing?” asks Eliza looking at her daughter.

“I’m going to investigate” answers Sam leaving and having an idea of what’s going on outside.

“Hey” calls Kara while Lena turns around raising an eyebrow, the blonde moves closer to her “What are you doing here?”

“Thinking” simply answers the woman.

“You think too much tonight” murmurs the reporter “It’s a minute before New Year, go inside?”

“I prefer stay here” Kara nods with a smile and Lena understands that she’s staying with her “You can go inside if you want”

“I’m good here” says smiling “With you” adds if it wasn’t obvious and makes the brunette giggle, the reporter watch the countdown at her phone “Ten, nine, eight” both women are smiling at each other “seven, six, five, four” Lena takes a deep breath “three, two” when Kara is going to say ‘one’ feels the warm lips of Lena over her own lips at the beginning is surprised but she answers quickly, they feel the world stop for a few seconds and when separate the reporter murmurs “Happy New Year”

“This is not just a kiss” answers the CEO kissing again the blonde who is smiling from ear to ear.

“Get a room!” yells Sam from the porch.

“Fuck you Samantha!” answers her friend when she separates from Kara who can’t stop smiling.

“Happy New Year to you too, Lee!” smiles the CFO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read you. 
> 
> Anything you can find me on twitter @rudoz_012 (where I'll be complaining about college).


End file.
